Rio 3 (Film)
'''Rio 3: Meet The BrainPOP Boys '''is a 3D Animation Film from Blue Sky Animation Studios Cast * Jesse Eisenberg as Blu, a Male spix's Macaw and protagonist film * Anne Hathaway as Jewel, a Female spix's Macaw Blu's Wife and the deutergiost * Leslie Man as Linda Gunderson, Blu's Former owner and Tulio's Wife. * Rodrigo Santros as Tulio Monterio, a Brazilian ornitought and Linda's Husband * George Lopez as Rafael, a Toco Toucan, and Blu and Jewel's freind. * Will i am as Pedro, a Red-Crested Cardinal and is Nico close and Best Freind. * Jamie Foxx as Nico, a Yellow Canry that Loves Sambra and is Pedro's close and Best Freind. * Tracy Morgan as Luiz, a Bulldog * Kristen Chenoweth as Gabi, a Rehabilitation Frog. * Andy Garcia as Eduardo, Jewel's Father and Blu's Father in-Law. * Racheal Crow as Carla, Blu and Jewel's First Daughter * Almada Steinberg as Bia, a Blu and Jewel's Second Daughter * Pierce Gagon as Tiago, Blu and Jewel's Son * Bruno Mars as Roberto, Jewel's Childhood Freind. * Rita Moreno as Mimi, Eduardo's older sister and Jewel and Blu's Aunt * Jake T. Austin as Ferando, Linda and Tulio's Adoped Son. and Diego Marquez * Belbel Gilberto as Eva, Rafeal's Wife who sing off-key. * Christopher Mintz-Pleasse as Bobby' Carla's Boyfreind. * Justin Timberlake as Erick, Bia's Boyfreind. * Cameron Seely as Zoe, Tiago's Girlfreind. * Jenaine Clement as Nigel, a Scufur-crested Cockatoo and the Secondary antagonist. * Christopher Llyod as The Genreal King, a Evil Human Man * Josh Gad as The Boss, Genreal King's Evil Sidekick * Fran Smith as Mazie McGrew * Jason Keaton as Tim (Young Teenager) * ??? as Moby, Tim's Best Freind. * ??? as BrainPOP Robots, a Robots and BrainPOP Boys * Haley Joel Osment as Mowgli, a Jungle Boy with Roberto, and Bia and BrainPOP Boys in the Rythem Song. * Robert Reitherman as Wart (Arthur Pendragon), a Sword Boy * Christine Cavanugh as Chuckie Finster, Dexter, Marty Sherman and Stoney Flintstone * Daniel Hanson as Lewis * Sean Giambrone as Jeff Randell * Himself as Josyah Fierro, a Young Teenager Boy and Jewel's Childhood in Fiji Water. * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron, a Boy Genius and Blu, Jewel, Rafael Nico and Pedro's Hunhmen. * Miles Christopher Bakshi as Tim Templeton, a Boy and Luiz's New Dog * Mitchell Musso as D.J Walters * Andrew Lawrence as T.J Detwiller, a Boy with Cape Hat and Roberto's Freind. * Macaulay Caulkin as Richard Tyler and Kevin McCalister * Jordan Nagi as Russell * Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera, a Character from Disney/Pixar Coco and Pedro and Nico's New Freind. * Alex Zent as Jeshu * Brady Bluhm as Christopher Robin * Sean Marquette as Mac Foster * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Trey Parker as Stan Marsh * Dakota Avery Goyo as Jamie Bennett * Anton Starkman as Nate Gardner * Eli Martineal as Hogarth Hughes * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud, a Boy and Bia's Cousin. * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Ben Tennyson * Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown, a Nearuel Boy. * Spencer Klein as Arnold Shortman * Hillar H as Johnny Quasar * Asher Blinkoff as Dennis * Phillip Solomon as Craig Willams * Nancy Cartwright as Todd Daring and Bart Simpson * Sam Vincent as Double D and Martin Mystery * Shaun Felming as Leonard Helperman * Adam Ryen as Cody, a Boy from The Rescuers Down Under. * Max Charles as Sherman * Sharon Mann as Jeremy Belbois * Pamela Adlon as Pajama Sam and Andy Johnson * Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines * Deric McCabe as Charles Wallace * Cameron Ansell as Noodle (Human from The Saveums) * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Huck Milner as Dash Parr * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Richard Ian Cox as Ian Kelly and Kevin Reynolds * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1 * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Joshua Lawrence as Billy Fitzgibbons * Kody Smith McPhee as Norman Babcock * John Morris as Andy Davis * David Hornsby as Fanboy * Zac Efron as Ted Weggins * Issac Hempstead Wright as Eggs * Charlie Schalter as Tommy Cadle * Zachary Gordon as Greg Heffley and Gil, a Mermaid Boy from Bubble Guppies. * Thomas Medlish as Harold Hutchins * Willam Ainscough as Sean Rafferty * Thomas Hobson as Shout * Zach Calison as Steven Universe and Prince James * Nika Futterman as Miguel Santos and Adam Lyon * Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alaverez * Benji Risley as Edgar Peempleson * Lorraine Plinkionton as Mike Goldwing and Tommy Turnbull * James Arnold Taylor as Johnny Test * Paul Collins as John Darling * Jeffery Rath as Link * Cody Rugger as Loud Kiddington * Samuel Faraci as Liam McCloud * Lyon Smith as Corey Riffin and Luc * Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tenelil * Dass Butter as Elroy Jetson * Julie Lemieux as Warren Patterson * Joey Shea as Louie * Andy Berman as Dib Memebrane * MacInTalk as Robot Jones * Scott McCord as Professor Von Slikstien * Blake Betrand as Zac * Sean Micheal Kyer as Agent Oscar * Cole Caplan as Olie Polie * Tommy Luske as Sam, a Little Boy from My Freind Bernard. * Isaiah Slatter as Hal, a Brown Boy from Dot. * Mark Randell as Todd * Ryan Hirakida as Todd, a Blue Boy from ToddWorld. * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan, a Young Boy * Bryan McAulley as Caillou * Kendra Thomas as Nathan, a Boy from Life's a Jungle Africa Most Wanted. * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf as Rusty Riverts * Veronica Taylor as Max Taylor * Kobie Powell as Pixel, a Cyber Boy from Lazytown. * Iain Armitage as Young Sheldon * Ben Schwartz as Randy Cunningham * Dickie Jones as Pinocchio * Aladan Tudyk as Simon Seville * Jacqueline Pilon as Matt, a Boy from Cyberchase. * Jessica D Stone as Stanley Griff * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Henry Lynch as Liam, a Little Boy from The Secret Life Of Pets 2 * Jason Marsden as Tino Tontoni * Art Parkinson as Kubo * Vanessa Marshall as Irwin * Zach Tyler Eisen as Lucas Nickle * Nicolas Castel Vandarbaugh as Whyatt Beanstalk * Miklos Perlus as Eric Needles * Kenta Mehta as VIR, a Robot Boy from VIR The Robot Boy. * Dante Zee as Zee, a Purple Boy from True and The Rainbow Kingdom. * David A Gaye as Noddy * Grant Durazzo as Lucas, a Young Boy from The Swan Princess. * Stephine Nadolny as K.O., a Krate Boy from O.K. K.O. Let's Be Heros. * Robbie Daymond as Blake Myers * Justin Rolland as Morty Smith * Candi Milo as Barry Ween, a Boy Genius from The Adventures Of Barry Ween Boy Genius. * Adam Wylie as David, a Boy from All Dogs Go To Haven 2. * Grant Barsley as Taran * Tyree Brown as Young Kristoff * Max Newirth as Flint Lockwood * Jay Baruchel as Hiccup * Don Adams as Gadget Boy * Devan Cohen as Daniel Tiger * Jacaob Ewanuck as Connor/Catboy * Alex Marty as Pocoyo * Cullen McCarthy as Miles Calisto * Kannon Kurowski as Eddie, a Boy from Little People. * Henry Thomas as Elliot, a Boy from E.T. The Extra Trestali. * Corey Doran as Trevor, a Boy from Gotta Catch Santa Clause. and Jimmy Two-Shoes * Micheal Zibelman as Willy Beamish * Emma Tate as Perfect Peter * Micheal Adamathwaite as Zeke Palmer * James Patterson as Sammy, a Boy from House Of Robots. * Tom Kenny as Zeke, a Boy From Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer. * Lauire Elliott as Noah Parker * Holly Gautier Frankel as Zick, a Boy from Monster Allergy. * Scott Menville as Robin, a Young Boy from Teen Titans Go! * Himself as Brent Rambo * Fushigi Yamada as Max, a Boy from Pokémon. * Sam Lerner as Zak Saturday * Mona Marshall as Jinoo, a Boy from The Toy Warrior. * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy White * Dylan Sprouse as Zack, a Boy from The Suite Life Of Zack and Cody. * Mocah Gursoy as Garrett * Koda Gorsoy as Jasper, a Boy from Butterbean's Cafe. * Lindsay Ames as Ralph Kard * Reece Pockney as Monty, a Boy from Kazoops!. * Tom Holland as Walter Beckett, a Young Boy * Tim Hamaguchi as Jay Fritter * Duke Davis as Bob, a Robot Boy from Bitz and Bob. * Kyle Harrison Breikopf as Greg/Gekko * Jet Jurgensmyer as Kaz, a Boy from Shimmer and Shine. * Eric Bauza as Joey Felt * Deven Christian Mack as Dez, a Young Boy from Wishfart. * Kevin Duhaney as Theo Morton Jr. * Carl Stevens as Young Fred Jones * Lucas Cruikshank as Fred Figglehorn * Justin Chon as Cameron, a Boy from Kamelon Kid. * Myles Jeffery as George Little * Lucinda Davis as Xiao Long * Sabrina Pirte as Chuck McFarlene * Hector Charles Cowden as Hector Cruz * Khalid Moultire as Traction Jackson * Howie Mandel as Bobby Generic * Willam B. White as Henry Fussy * Collin Ford as Jake The Neverland Pirate * Annick Obanswain as Herb * Seth Green as Chris Griffin * Drew Massey as Sid, a Young Science Boy from Sid The Science Kid. * Daryl Sabra as Juni Cortez * Albert Tshi as Peng, a Boy from Ambonible. * Thurop Von Orman as Flapjack * Matt Hill as Tyler Bowman * Danny McKinnion as Max, a Boy from Dragon Tales. * Patrica Kugler Whitey as Astroboy * Varugus Masson as Kiyoshi * Spencer Drever as Brad, a Boy from Plum Landing. * Austin Stout as Benjamin Freidman, a Boy from Eight Crazy Nights. * Ashleigh Ball as Jet Proplusion * Atticus Shaffer as Melvin, a Boy from Harvey Street Kids. * Susen Silo as Miss Lynch, a Female Teacher With BrainPOP Boys and Robots. Trivia * Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Tiago, Bia and Carla Meet The BrainPOP Boys * The BrainPOP Boys are Humans Soundtrack * Pure Imagination - (Opening the Film into the Cinematic Merethe Soltvedt and Owl City) * Cinematic - Owl City * Road To Rio - Owl City and Ester Dean * Daisy Head Mazie - BrainPOP Boys * Fiji Water - Owl City (Prefmored by Jewel and Josyah Fierro) * Two Worlds - Phil Collins * Let Me Take You To Rio - BrainPOP Boys * To The Sky - Owl City (Preformed by Jimmy Neutron, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro) * Charlie Brown - Jorge Campos with Carlinhos Brown and BrainPOP Boys * Son of Man - Phil Collins * Cinematic - BrainPOP Boys * Strangers Like Me - Phil Collins * To The Jungle Rythem - BrainPOP Boys * Fireflies - Owl City * We Are the Crystal Gems - Zach Callison, Tara Strong, Debi Derryberry and Tom Holland (Preformed by Steven Universe, Timmy Turner, Jimmy Neutron and Walter Beckett) * Shake Your Groove Thing - Peaches and Herb (Preformed by Bia, Carla and Jimmy Neutron) * POP - NYNSC (Preformed by Jimmy Neutron, Rafeal and Blu) * Not All Heros Wear Capes - Owl City (Preformed by T.J Detwiller and Roberto) * Montana - Owl City (Preformed by Tim and Moby) * Land Down Under - Men at Work (Preformed by Miguel Rivera, Nico and Pedro) * Angels - Owl City (Ending the Film) Category:Rio Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:G Rated Films Category:Owl City Category:20th Century Fox Category:Films directed by Jon Favreau